


Toutes ces fois où le feu est mort et cette fois où il a brillé plus fort

by Orrage



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrage/pseuds/Orrage
Summary: Le rating est pour les jurons et les mentions de violence, de mort et de prostitution.°•°•°Vernon s'est habitué à la solitude. Pas comme s'il a jamais eu le choix.S'endormir à côté de la chaleur réconfortante d'un feu en rêvant d'être pris dans une étreinte aimante et se réveiller face à des cendres froides, seul.Il y est habitué, oui.Pourtant, il se sent vide et glacé à l'intérieur.°•°•°5 fois où Vernon Roche s'est réveillé seul et une fois où quelqu'un a ravivé le feu.
Relationships: Blue Stripes & Vernon Roche, Foltest & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Vernon Roche & Vernon Roche's Mother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Toutes ces fois où le feu est mort et cette fois où il a brillé plus fort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All the times the fire died and one time it burned even my brighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598666) by [vernonroche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonroche/pseuds/vernonroche)



> Hey !  
> Il y a quelques semaines/mois, j'ai littéralement eu le coup de foudre pour l'univers de The Witcher et en particulier le ship Iorveth/Vernon Roche.  
> Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de jouer aux jeux et cela fait pratiquement dix ans depuis que j'ai lu les romans, alors cette histoire va probablement contenir beaucoup d'erreurs et d'incohérences pour lesquelles je m'excuse à l'avance.  
> Cette histoire contient cependant des spoilers pour les jeux The Witcher 2 et 3, notamment pour le tag "canonical character death".  
> Sachant que je ne suis pas familier avec cet univers, j'ai peut-être accidentellement volé des headcanons à d'autres auteurs du fandom, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse également. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester pour que je vous crédite. Je rendrais à César ce qui est  
> à César avec plaisir.
> 
> Mon point faible est clairement la douceur et le fluff, voici donc une fic 5 + 1 totalement self-indulgent.  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez. ^^
> 
> Et, désolé, je ne suis toujours pas capable d'écrire en Anglais. "^^

Vernon Roche avait eu son compte de nuits solitaires au cours de sa trop longue vie de soldat. 

Comme une bête qui fonctionnait à l'instinct, toujours sur le qui-vive et incapable d'accorder sa confiance, il avait dû se refuser le luxe des étreintes réconfortantes et payer pour combler les autres besoins physiques que réclamait avec soif sa peau. Ces tristes interludes avaient été à peine satisfaisants, toujours décevants et ô combien écœurants et angoissants de vulnérabilité. Parfois, après les affres du combat, leur victoire dûment célébrée, il avait été accosté par quelques filles ivres qui l'avaient entraîné dans leur couche en susurrant des promesses et des louanges, mais il avait toujours déserté les draps dès l'aube, la nausée au cœur.

Il ne s'était pas non plus permis le moindre écart de son temps à la tête des Blue Stripes. Il avait bien trop de respect pour risquer de foutre en l'air, à cause d'une simple passade, le précieux lien qui l'attachait à ses frères et sœur d'arme, au seul foyer à l'avoir jamais accueilli. 

Alors il avait pris son mal en patience, toujours regardé par-dessus son épaule et concentré toute son attention à veiller sur sa petite famille en attendant de pouvoir, peut-être un jour, baisser sa garde.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il souffrait d'être laissé seul avec ses pensées, mais la chaleur des autres le rassénérait d'une façon dont l'alcool ne pouvait que donner l'illusion d'imiter. Au fil des mois et des années, ce manque avait insidieusement creusé une faim de contact et de douceur dans son ventre, nichant dans ses boyaux sa progéniture infecte, ce besoin d'être touché et d'être tenu par quelqu'un.

Fils d'une catin et gamin des rues avant de se voir donner une seconde chance par Foltest, sa jeunesse s'était passé dans l'ombre des autres enfants qui craignaient de l'approcher et qui le chassaient à coup de pierres et de bâtons. Il n'avait pas eu de père, de frère ou d'amis avec qui attendre le retour de sa mère, emmenée au loin par ses clients sombres, maussades et laids. Vernon les détestait et sa mère aussi, un peu. C'était plus fort que lui quand il se roulait en boule près de l'âtre éteint, attendant dans le noir que sa mère revienne et se demandant confusément si elle n'allait pas simplement l'abandonner ici, dans ce recoin noir, comme le faisaient les autres enfants lorsqu'ils l'acceptaient dans leurs parties de cache-cache. Souillure, merde impure, pute, autant de noms dont ils l'affublaient avant de le plaquer dans la boue et d'abîmer les vêtements que sa mère raccomodait ensuite en silence, les lèvres pincées et les doigts usés.

Mais parfois, certains soirs, il arrivait qu'elle rentrât tôt, le teint moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et les yeux plus vifs. Elle allumait alors un petit feu dans leur modeste cheminée, consommant une partie des rares bûches qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir avec l'argent qu'elle parvenait à ramener à la maison. Les flammèches n'étaient pas vives, mais elles se tordaient vaillamment contre l'air froid, s'agitant sur le bois de piètre qualité comme de mauvaises herbes revêches secouées par le vent puissant. 

Elle le tirait alors contre elle, son dos plaqué contre son ventre maigre et elle s'enroulait autour de lui comme s'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans le monde. Il se laissait faire et s'enfonçait contre ses os pointus avec contentement. Elle l'appelait tendrement son chaton et, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait peut-être ronronné. C'était des moments hors du temps alors que, dehors, les gens sombres, maussades et laids rôdaient sans pouvoir percer la moindre brèche dans leur maison. Sans pouvoir atteindre sa mère et l'emmener au loin, dans un endroit infernal où ils lui feraient du mal.

Elle fredonnait parfois, des berceuses sans paroles, des mélodies sans autres instruments qu'une voix épuisée pour en distribuer les notes. Même si sa gorge était souvent endolorie, par le froid, la maladie ou autre chose, Vernon finissait par s'endormir, niché avec contentement contre sa poitrine qui vibrait au rythme des chansons. 

Au matin, elle était déjà sortie et le feu était mort dans l'âtre.

C'était une longue et sombre solitude effrayée, piquée d'instants rutilants comme des étoiles, et elle avait couvert toute son enfance, un ciel bas et lourd, étouffant.


End file.
